


Letting go

by Constellalune



Series: Lauki week 2020 [6]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Spice, lauren is a detective, she hates him but she also doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: Day 06- Snowstorm
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, william hawkes/kym ladell(mentioned)
Series: Lauki week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966798
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Letting go

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to write but its so fluffy sjsjsjsj

The wind blows wildly, and it howls loudly as if it were in pain. It’s cold and Lauren Sinclair sits in Kieran White’s apartment, curled up in his blanket on the couch, desperately trying to warm herself even though the apartment was warm, she is very sensitive to the cold. 

Her teeth chatter, “Out of all the people in the world, I had to be stuck with you, didn’t I?” 

Kieran, who stands near the stove, turns to face her, placing a hand on his chest in false hurt, “My, my, detective, you should be feeling privileged, stuck in the house of the most **awesome person in the whole entire world.** ”

She could practically see sparkles around him, as he smirks, and she throws a pillow at his stupid face and immediately regretting it because that too, gave her some warmth. She mutters under her breath and rolls her eyes in anger because she lost a little warmth and demands for the pillow. 

Kieran, who was suffering less than her, laughs, turning back to the stove, “Mon amour, I am not your servant, do come pick it up yourself.” 

”But I’m cold!” She says, in exasperation, flopping herself down on the sofa and he chuckles. 

After a few minutes, she feels more blankets placed on top of her, along with the pillow. Lauren sits herself up, looking at a boiling hot soup that sat in front of her, and she looks up at him, raising her eyebrows, “You’re being nice to me?” 

He grabs a blanket from her and laughs wickedly, “In your dreams, darling. But drink up, it’ll make you feel better.” 

Scowling, she brings the bowl to her lips and to her surprise, it tastes really, really good. She drinks it down, relishing every bit of her and once she’s done, she finds him staring at her with raised eyebrows. Suddenly embarrassed, she props herself up straight and wipes the corners of her mouth, a blush growing on her cheeks, “It wasn’t that great, okay.” 

Kieran smirks, “Sure, whatever you say, detective.” 

Lauren sighs, “When will this damn thing go away? It’s been a while now.” 

He shrugs and wraps himself in the blanket like a cocoon and Lauren would be lying if she said she didn’t find that cute. They sit in silence for a while before he breaks it, “So uh, how’re Kym and Will doing?” 

She lifts her head up slightly to look at him and shrugs, “Not bad. Cecilia is adorable, she said her first word! It was daddy, can you believe that?” 

He chuckles, “I’ve seen her only once. I… I didn’t think they’d want to- you know.” 

Her heart hurts for him. She truly did know he is a good man but her best friend’s treatment towards him was also understandable. She wants to say kind words to him, comfort him, make him feel better because even though he was very good at putting up a mask, Lauren Sinclair knew him long enough now to tell when he was hurt, but she can’t. None of the words she wants to say sounds right, so she settles with, “I understand.” 

Kieran smiles softly at her, “Tell me more about them.” 

“Well, Will is finally moving on from his mother’s death and the fact that his father was part of the PS all along. Kym is helping him a lot. I’m so glad she’s there for him, you know. I’m happy for them both.” She smiles and plays with her fingers, “With Cecilia, he seems to be a lot happier too. You can literally see his eyes glow when she’s around him. She really enjoys when he plays the piano, you should see her! She claps and she smiles so, so bright, just like Kym.” 

Lauren pauses for a bit and her smile drops just a little bit, but she puts it right back on her face, “They’re happy, Kieran. They deserve it. They really do.” 

He immediately notices the way her smile drops, “I’m glad they’re happy. But what about you? Surely, there have to be some men who’ve caught your eye.” 

She groans, “All of them are egoistical, self-absorbed liars. I’m starting to think I will be single forever. Except my uncle keeps trying to set me up but… I don’t really know.” 

“What about women?” 

“I don’t know.” She sighs and he looks at her cocking his head to a side, “Maybe you aren’t allowing yourself to be happy. You think you don’t deserve it, do you?” 

She nibbles on her lips and the winds is screeching now, “It’s not-“

Kieran sighs, “We took down the phantom scythe, you found Dylan- I know, I know, it’s still hard but, _Lauren,_ you deserve happiness. You’ve been through so much, you need to give yourself a break and let go, sometimes.” 

“I know, I know.” Lauren sighs, pulling her face down with her hands, “That’s what uncle says all the time.” 

“And he’s right.” Kieran lets out a small breath and shivers, “You’ve become a detective, so now find a man you truly love and have the family you’ve always wanted. A happy one.” 

Lauren turns her head and looks at him- truly looks at him, his turquoise orbs, his long eyelashes that kiss his cheeks, his midnight hair that’s always so messy, and she always wants to touch but always stops herself. She notices the way he looks at her, like she’s the only person in the world that deserves to be watched, the way he listens, truly does listen to her woes. 

She smiles, “You know, you may be an exception.” 

“Hm?” 

“You’re not as bad as the other men.” 

He doesn’t say anything for a bit before smirking like an idiot, “ **Of course. I already know I’m amazing.** ”

Lauren rolls her eyes, “I take that back. You’re just as bad as them- or you know what, in fact, you’re the worst of them all. Men _and_ women.” 

Kieran throws his head back and laughs, “Okay, detective. If you say so.” 

She crosses her arms over her chest like an angry child, “I do.” 

They speak for a while until Lauren grows so tired, she falls asleep, and he carries her to his bed, and she clutches onto his shirt as she does, shivering because of the cold. He places her gently on the bed and makes sure to cover her well, warming the room up more for her and watches as she sleeps soundly. 

\-----

Kieran sits on his sofa, reading a book as Lauren comes in, rubbing her eyes and yawning, “It’s over?” 

He nods, “A few hours ago. Why are you awake, though? You just slept for two hours and it’s 1AM.” 

“I dunno.” She mumbles, “I feel like death.” 

Kieran doesn’t say anything for a while before saying, “I’ll go out for a bit, I’ll be right back. There’s coffee there, you can just warm it and drink.” 

Raising an eyebrow and shrugging afterwards, watches as he goes out. A little after she’s done drinking, she frowns wondering where he is. Grabbing her coat, gloves, and boots, she walks outside to look for him. Just then he peeps from a corner, “Boo!” 

She jumps slightly and swats his head, “What are you doing, you idiot?” 

He smirks, giving her his hand, “Come see yourself.” 

Lauren raises an eyebrow at him, but he ignores it, covering her eyes and guides her to where he wanted to take her as she grumbles the whole way of how she wasn’t a baby. Finally, he whispers in her ear, his lips grazing her earlobe ever so lightly and she’s not sure why she shivers- because of his touch or the cold, “Ready for the surprise, darling?” 

He removes his hands from her eyes, and she frowns in utter confusion, until she walks closer to get a better look and sees balls of snow placed on top of each other, making two small snowmen. One of them had a serious face with a straight mouth and the other had a big smile on its face. 

Lauren turns back to him and he grins like a child, and he looks so very cute, but he’s such an idiot, she facepalms and asks, “What the hell is this?” 

“Snowmen, of course!” He says, brightly, clapping his hands together, “It’s us!” 

“I figured.” Lauren deadpans, “But why isn’t the other one smiling?” 

“Because that’s you.” 

Lauren puts a fake look of hurt on her face, “Well, that’s just offensive!” 

He walks towards her and leans in so close; she is certain he will kiss her, but he doesn’t and deep down, she feels disappointed because she wonders how her lips would feel against his. 

He says, lowly, “Well, if you want that to change, then perhaps consider loosening up a little.” 

Kieran pulls back and spreads his hands out, “You’re always so sad, and lonely, and moaning and groaning and sighing –“

“And I get the hint.” She cuts, rolling her eyes. 

Kieran smiles, “I just want you to be happy, Lauren.” 

“I know.” 

They stay silent and the wind blows lightly. Suddenly, she kicks his feet, and he falls on his butt, and she takes a little snow in her hand, throwing it at his face. She laughs at his state, and his face, the way snow covers his face and the way he’s still confused about the situation and what just happened. 

Reacting quickly, he takes snow in his hand forming a snowball and throws at her this time and she laughs, “Excuse me?!” 

Soon, they were children again, laughing and throwing snowballs at each other, except Lauren’s was much bigger and harder but he didn’t complain. She laughs as she throws on directly at his pretty little face, and he runs towards her with another snowball, much bigger than hers, aiming directly for her redhead. 

In that moment, none of it seemed important, every issue was forgotten, it was just them, loosening up, letting go. 

Lauren falls down on the snow and moves her hands up and down, her legs side to side and he realizes what she’s doing, and grins. Falling down next to her, he replicates her actions and then, there were two snow angels formed. She giggles, not remembering the last time ever doing something like this. In fact, after Dylan, she never truly did allow herself to be happy; to enjoy her life. 

They stay silent after a while, tired after their little fit of laughter. She stares up at the night sky, watching as the stars shone down on her, and no, they were not laughing nor mocking her, but were smiling, proudly. Lauren smiles lightly. Only he knew how to make her let go. 

She feels his hand hold hers now, and she shivers. 

Lauren turns to him and finds that he was already looking at her. “Did you like that?” 

She nods and he smiles, bringing his hand up to her cheek and caressing it, “I’m glad. I can also now make your snowman smile. That’s your reward.” 

“Hmph.” She frowns, “But that’s not enough!” 

Kieran laughs, “You have very high expectations, detective.” 

“Indeed, I do.”

She doesn’t realise how close they are, and she can’t hold back- for the past 2 years, she’s been holding back but she’s tired, so very tired. Lauren scoots closer to him, lifting her leg and crossing it over to his side, and now she’s on top of him, straddling him. 

He lets out a shaky breath, “Lauren-“

Lauren leans in, whispering in his ear, “You told me to let go, didn’t you?” 

“I did, but-“

She pulls away and looks directly at him, their noses brushing, “And you also owe me a ‘reward’” 

He pauses, “Well, yes but- I’d hardly call this a reward, I mean, for you, I mean, I don’t want you doing things you’ll regret, especially involving me. You- you know what happened once before so-“

She cuts him off by placing her lips on his, and he wants to, so, so badly return but he’s afraid- afraid she will regret it, hurt him unintentionally, _again._

But he can’t hold back either. 

For so long, the two ignored it, pushed the feeling away but finally, _finally,_ they’re both letting go. 

He presses his lips hard against hers, and she doesn’t feel cold anymore, she doesn’t need gloves or coats or any clothes at all, as long as his lips are on hers. His mouth is warm and tastes of hot chocolate which he probably drank not too long ago. He smells of charcoal and mint and everything perfect- oh, he’s so, so perfect. 

Kieran grasps onto her hips, and the wind is blowing ever so lightly, playing a melody just for them, almost, only very few snowflakes fall on them, and his heart feels like it’s exploding against his chest. Her body is flush against his, but he sits up, her on his lap, the two of them so firmly bound to each other, inseparable. 

It’s a fight for dominance for both were stubborn and wanted to be the dominating one. Her hands are in his hair, on his chest, seeking for more of him, and his arms are wrapped so tightly around her waist. 

Finally, they pull apart, breathing heavily. Kieran presses his lips softly against hers and smiles, and she smiles too. 

\-------

They lie down on his bed arm in arm. 

She sighs in bliss as he kisses her forehead. 

“Lauren…” 

She hums in response. 

He doesn’t say anything, so she looks up at him, frowning, “What is it, Kier?” 

Kieran sighs and caresses her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear, “Your uncle… Kym, Will. They’ll hate you for this. You know how much they… dislike me. understandably.” 

Lauren shakes her head, “I don’t care, Kieran. For two whole years I held back because of them and- and I didn’t realise I was stopping myself from doing something that’ll make me happy by making others happy.” 

“I make you happy?” 

“Yes. More than anyone in the world.” His heart flutters as she kisses his eyelids, “I don’t want anyone else, Kieran. Only you.” 

“Not even Belladonna?” He jokes and she fake gags. 

“Please don’t remind me of that. I only kissed her as a distraction.” Lauren shrugs, “It worked as a good distraction too.” 

He laughs and then they stay silent. Kieran plays with her fingers, and finally speaks, “I’m- I’m scared, Lauren.” 

Lauren reaches up to cup his face, “About what?” 

”About- about this.” He says, gesturing to the two of them, “What if people don’t like it and- and it ends up being just a one-time thing. I can’t-“

His voice breaks a little, “I _can’t_ lose you, Lauren.” 

Kissing his forehead, she replies, “We’ll figure something out. We always do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped u enjoyed that!


End file.
